


Dadster and the Waitress

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Grinding, High Heels, Other, Protective Gaster, Sex in heels, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: After having a rude customer take hitting on you one step too far Gaster comes to the rescue and offers to bring you home. / Short with genderless Reader





	Dadster and the Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of tags I missed/should be added let me know.
> 
> English isn´t my first language and I have no beta.

The sound of the front door falling closed alerts you to the arrival of a new costumer. Pleasantly you call for them to find a seat, and that you will be right with them, while you finish taking the orders for your current table. Turning towards the bar, where your boss and the small restaurants chef is standing, you find the new arrival already sitting with the tall flame monster. “Good evening Doctor.”, you purr lowly coming up behind the tall skeleton, “What pray tell brings the esteemed royal scientist to this humble establishment so late at night?” Your smile quickly turns forced as he turns around to answer you. “Only here for a quick drink, human.”

With a sharp turn you throw some vague acknowledgment at him as you drop of the order with Grilby and, pulling a displeased face, make your way back to one of the tables that need your attention. Maybe it´s time you gave up hope of him ever remembering your name. The great royal scientist W.D. Gaster wouldn´t give you the time of day if you didn´t work here. How the sexy skeleton monster could possible be so inconsiderate and yet such a good father to little Sans and Papyrus is beyond your comprehension. At least Sans turned out perfectly polite.

It is then that you note the two boys absence. Lately it has been rare to see the Doctor without the kids as his job took so much of his day away that he would rather spend any and all free time with them. Glancing over at the skeleton you catch your bosses gaze. Flushing you quickly look away, only risking to look from beneath your lashes at how he leans closer to the royal scientist, presumably to say something. Grilby has a strong preference to not speak when too many others are around. Pushing those thoughts aside, because it will just lead to you wondering if he is telling embarrassing secrets about you, you get back to work.

By the time you next get a short break it´s already quite late, most of the patrons having left and only a few monsters remaining. Unless another group comes in, which is unlikely, you won´t have much to do until it is time to close and clean up. With a tired groan you drape yourself over the bar, lifting you feet to take some of the pressure of. High heels might look smashing and pronounce your cute ass delightfully but working full shifts in them is a nightmare. You are just glad you brought some other shoes as well for the way home. Idly you wonder how much respect you would lose if you just let yourself flop to the floor right then and there.

As the sound of low conversation beside you reaches your ears you blush brightly once more. It would seem Dr. Gaster has not gone home yet. Scratching together all the dignity you can muster you stand back up, smoothing down your uniform. With your face blazing as hot as your boss is you turn away, mumbling about cleaning tables and fleeing from the situation. After such a long day you don´t quite have the energy to try any clumsy flirting that will only be ignored anyway. Silently you curse that stupid crush and stupid smart skeletons in general.

Loudly chattering a group of humans arrives, taking one of the big tables. They make quite the racket as they settle down and, looking closer, they seem already a bit drunk. With the most pleasant smile you can muster you walk over to provide them with menus and take drink orders. It all goes smoothly enough and despite their loudness they don´t make any trouble causing you to relax. In hind side that is probably the moment things start to turn for the worse. After delivering refills for the table one of them leans back and smacks your ass. Hard. You yelp and drop your, thankfully empty, tray. It clatters loudly to the ground while you stare in shock at the raucously laughing group.

Glaring you ask what their deal is. The jerk who had dared slap you on the ass drunkenly leans close to you, almost falling out of his chair in the process, to tell you. “Come on sweety. You were begging for it, running around in such tight pants.” You fume, speechless at his audacity. He continues to slur out more such nonsense to the cheers of his friends. Suddenly a hand closes over your wrist, making you realize that you have been just standing there, shaking and with wet eyes. Looking down you become painfully aware of how pathetic you must look for Dr Gaster to come to your rescue.

A high pitched whine sounds behind you causing the group to fall silent immediately. Throwing a glance over your shoulder lets you see what has them so terrified. Huge floating skulls that look to be of a big toothed beast, their jaws falling open and purple energy slowly gathering. It is a very obvious threat. On your other side Grilby shows up, moving in between you and the group to throw them out. Gaster stands still a moment before gently taking your shoulder and steering you towards the back room. A look back at Grilby tells you that he will be remaining front ushering out the other costumers as well. You give him a tine, sheepish smile before stepping into the back room with the royal scientist.

Sitting down on a crate you hide your face behind your hair. A sudden touch to your head startles you at first but then you relax. You had seen Gaster conjure hands before, doing too many things at once to keep track of. Just like now where he has one arm wrapped around you and one hand still holding you wrist as others pet and comb through your hair and just rest reassuringly on your shoulder. “Getting a little handsy for a first date there, aren´t you?”, you quip. Instantly however the sudden bout of confidence ends and you flush brightly with embarrassment over saying something so stupidly daring. Him chuckling and gently bringing your hand up to touch his teeth to it in imitation of a kiss leaves you too breathless to make the surprised noises crawling to the back of your throat at his answer. “True. I should buy you a drink first.”

Awkward silence stretches between you as you continue hiding your flushed face. The skeletons arm tightening around you to pull you closer so your sides are touching causes you to gently touch your fingertips to the bones of his fingers. Through the curtain of your hair you glance to him. “Thank you.” He doesn´t look at you, preferring to stare at the wall, as he answers. “What happened there?” Your blush returns with new vigor as you are forced to admit that you just froze up. “Why?”, you shake your head, “I saw you deal with drunk costumers just fine before.” As you can´t possibly admit that he was in fact right and you where asking to be slapped, just not by a random stranger, you remain silent.

The silence and your tensing up must have been answer enough as growling comes from your other side where another of those beastly skulls has popped up and is now pressing it´s nose into your side. Grilby´s return has it backing off. However even as you are handed over to your boss the hands tangling in your long hair seem unwilling to leave you. The flame monsters hands holding yours are almost too warm even through the gloves as he offers you the couch in the little office he has. He appears reluctant to let you walk home alone today. But you shake your head. You can make your way home fine and already aren´t feeling as shaken up anymore.

With a sigh you stand up and go to gather your things, missing Gaster mumbling something to Grilby. Your bosses loud response however doesn´t slip past you as he laughs. You pull a face and agree with his assessment of your not being interested in the tall flame monster. Unlike the scientist standing beside him your boss never caught your eye in such a way. Standing beside them you are about to say your goodbye when Grilby asks Gaster to see you home. Your protests are silenced before being voiced by the scientists easy agreement and being lead outside. It is snowing making the world around you seem more serene and innocent.

For a while you walk in silence. You have to go slow because you somehow forgot to change out of your heels which don´t agree with all the snow. Just as you are about to ask Gaster to stop for a moment so you can change your shoes he suddenly grabs you and you are left dizzy by suddenly changing location without warning. You find yourself in a cozy living room where books and papers seem to cover every available surface. By the coat rack you can tell you are in the royal scientists home. Beside you he mumbles that he doesn´t know your address, causing you to offer telling him. He deflects by explaining too rapidly for you to follow the energy needed for teleportation and how multiple teleports would affect him. You just nod unsure of what else to say.

Telling him that you could always just walk seems to upset him. “It is much to late out.” “It´s usually way later when I walk back home from work.” He huffs annoyed and leads you upstairs, walking you past the boys room, where his two sons are sleeping soundly, and opens a door further down the hall. The master bedroom. His room. Cautiously you sit down on the bed when told to and watch him hover a few steps away from below your lashes. Silence settles over the two of you. It feels awkward and you desperately try to find something to say.

“So I guess you still owe me that drink.” Laughing awkwardly you avoid his gaze as such you are startled by Gaster suddenly being directly in front of you with his hands brushing back your hair and pulling your face up so you look directly at his skull and another pair of hands settling on your knees. Shyly you bite your lip, trying to muffle a gasp as the hands on your knees slide up over your thighs, teasing at the inside of them before settling on your ass with a firm grip, kneading the soft flesh there. Your breath stutters at the attention being payed to you. Biting your lip more firmly you do your best not to wake the two kids up with your obscene moaning.

A soft click makes you aware of the door being closed and locked. You squirm in his grip but make no move to pull away or remove his hands from you. Gaster purrs your name into your ear, his hands twitching against your skin. His voice sounds almost as if there where other people speaking with him at the same time, all layering over each other. It makes you shiver and reach for his hands on your cheeks to move them. One you let him tangle in your hair the other you move down your body until he is cupping your crotch. Closing your own hands around his arms you beg him to touch you.

While he complies with your breathy demands he goes slow. Stroking your neck and pulling apart your knees so he can settle in between them, grinding against you slowly so you get a very clear picture of his approval from the bulge in his pants. You move to meet his hips motions, twisting and arching yourself into position to give him better access to your body. He pushes you back to lay flat on the bed as he nips lightly at your neck, unbuttoning your top ever so slowly. You have to bring one of your hands up to muffle the lewd noises you are making as he removes your cloths one piece at a time leaving you only in underwear and shoes.

Being flipped around onto your stomach has you gasping, biting into the sheets to muffle any more noises as his hands glide over the skull and crossbones motive on your undergarments. A silly thing you had been gifted as a joke a while ago. Pressing your face into the soft bedding beneath you, you hide your flushed face out of embarrassment. Reverently Gaster pulls the last scrap of fabric still covering you off. Sliding his hands all the way down your legs. Only in your heels you feel more exposed then you ever did completely naked with any of your previous lovers.

Efficiently you feel yourself be spread open by bony fingers. First one slides into you then two. stirring you up deep inside. Grabbing one of the pillows you smother your groans into it then a scream when your sweet spot is stimulated relentlessly. Those long fingers are far too agile inside you to be possible without magic. You would call him a damn tease if you could manage to speak between gasping and moaning. The obscenely wet noises of his fingers working you open has you blushing further.

You are very much impressed with how much magic gives Gaster an advantage over your previous partners as his hands are literally everywhere at once. Some are still messaging your ass and at the small of your back, resting there warm and reassuring. You melt into his touch easily as your hair is stoked and your head petted. A whimper draws from you at the fingers teasing your nipples. Fluttering your eyes open you look at the hand that is tracing sharp fingers over your lip. Opening your mouth you easily let them slide in to lap at the bony digits.

Sudden jealousy spikes in you at the thought that the tall skeleton is too good for this to be his first time with a human. After the thought passes over your mind you squirm, embarrassed at thinking like that. You yourself aren´t exactly a virgin either. Still, you can´t help the feeling. It is soothed by his gently holding and petting you after working you into an amazing orgasm. Gaster rests along the length of your back and nuzzles your neck sweetly. At the feel of his desire against you you arch into him, sighing soft pleas. No sooner then the words have left your mouth has he got rid of his cloths and slides into you smoothly from behind.

His movements are slow and smooth but with a lot of power behind them. Gaster husks the dirtiest things into your ear as he grinds into your sweet spot with deadly accuracy. Despite your trying to hold on he has you cumming soon enough, keeping up his motions to draw your orgasm out until you see stars. Still dazed you don´t manage to hold back a gasp at his pulling out of you. With closed eyes you open your mouth without question as his tip nudges at your lips. You almost want to ask how many humans he has been with in the past to know you would be too sensitive for him to continue pounding you.

It helps that having your mouth used like this sends shivers of arousal down your spine. With your eyes half open under heavy lids you watch his face, marveling at how much you affect him. The deep purple tint of his magic is also quite mesmerizing. You hook your fingers onto the bone his hips and urge him forward more to where you can deep throat him. His movements stutter at the feel of it and he cums. It is so much that some leaks out of your mouth despite the best effort to swallow it all. You hold his gaze as you do, delighting in the powerful feeling of being the cause for his eye lights to shimmer into the shape of little hearts.

After you have both calmed down Gaster gently cleans you up, refusing to let you move a finger with his wish to take care of you. Smiling softly you let him do so. Being settled fully onto the bed and your shoes removed before you curl into his side. With the sheets now comfortably settled over you both you silently enjoy the moment. He is still petting you, even braiding your hair so it won´t get too tangled. Warm and content like this you have the courage to ask him about his somewhat distant behavior at Grilby´s and his never using your name before.

Finally it is Gaster´s turn to be embarrassed as he admits to his tendency to slip into speaking with his hands. You muffle your laughter at that, mirthfully explaining that Grilby thought you how to understand him shortly after you started working there. Brushing past his embarrassment you thank him again for coming to your rescue like that. The two of you settle down after that, just enjoying each others presence until you fall asleep.

Morning dawns early for you as you wake to a weight settling on your stomach. Blinking your eyes open sleepily you find yourself looking at Sans who is smiling brightly at you. Flustered at being found in his fathers bed, naked no less, you agree to making pancakes for breakfast. He scampers off to get Papyrus while you slip out of bed and steal yourself some cloths from Gasters wardrobe. They don´t even fit you half bad given his own slight body build.

After the first awkwardness of interacting with the two young monsters settles you find yourself actually enjoying the experience. Even if you could do without the knowing glances Sans keeps throwing you. Soon enough you are joined by Gaster who plasters himself to your back and tilts your head back for him to nip at you neck, pressing the proof of his enthusiastic approval of the sight you make against you. Pushing the delicious pictures of being bend over the table away you serve him some coffee and pancakes instead. There will be more then enough time for such things later. Without the kids present.


End file.
